Dornen der Liebe
by screamingangel79
Summary: kann ein Dämon eine Frau lieben, Geht das gut ? Können sie sich eine Zukunft aufbauen ? Lest selbst Paar: Sesshoumaru Kikyou


**Dornen der Liebe**

Anmerkung: Inu Yasha Copy Rumiko Takahashi  
"Sprechen", Denken

Kapitel 1: Blüten Staub

"Komm, komm tanz mit mir" hörte Kikyou Sesshoumarus Stimme. Sie lachte "Ich und tanzen" "Na komm, komm her" Er lachte auch. Sesshoumaru nahm Kikyous Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
"Schliesse einfach die Augen und konzentriere dich auf die Musik" Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
"Na wenn das so einfach wäre " Sie kicherte.   
"Ich bin ja auch bei dir, das wird schon gehen!" meinte Sesshoumaru. Sie begannen zu tanzen, im Tackt der Musik.  
"Oh hoppla" rief er. Kikyou kippte mit dem Fuss um "Hast du dich verletzt ?" "Nein, nein, es geht schon " Sie versuchte kurz ihren Fuss zu bewegen und tanzte dann weiter.  
Als das Lied zu Ende war, fingen die Leute an zu starren. Sie tuschelten hinter dem Rücken von Kikyou und Sesshoumaru. "Seht euch dieses Paar an, er ist ein Dämon und sie eine Sterbliche " Die Menschen blickten sie böse und unverständlich an.  
Sesshoumaru bemerkte es. "Komm Kikyou, lass uns gehen " Sie nickte "Ja, danke für den Tanz " Kikyou blickte traurig auf den Boden. Ihr tat das Herz weh. Sie war einerseits glücklich bei ihm zu sein, aber andererseits tat es ihr weh, wie die Menschen sie anstarrten.  
Sie verliesen den Ort und gingen zurück in ihre Hütte.

"Hat es dir gefallen, meine Liebe?" wollte Sesshoumaru wissen und Kikyou nickte. Sie lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn. "Ja, vielen Dank, es war sehr schön "  
Ihm fiel es auf, das ihr Blick traurig war. "Was bekümmert dich den so, Kikyou ?" "Ach nichts"  
"Ich sehe doch, dass dein Blick traurig ist, also was ist los?" Sesshoumaru nahm Kikyous Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
"Die Leute", begann sie zu erzählen. "Das tut einfach weh, wenn die uns so anstarren. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich bin sehr glücklich mit dir !"  
"Ja ich weiss!" Er sah sie liebevoll an und küsste sie.  
"Möchtest du dir die Beine vertreten?" fragend blickte er zu Kikyou. Die noch immer sehr traurig war. Sie nickte. "Ja, sehr gerne " Nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich" Er nickte. "Komm, lass uns gehen" Die beiden gingen hinaus. Entlang der Wiese. Hand in Hand. Sie freuten sich über den schönen Tag. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und die Sonne lachte. Man hörte die Vögel singen.  
Nach einer Weile nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie sanft an sich. "Kikyou" Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Ich liebe dich Kikyou" Sie lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Sesshoumaru."

Ein paar Bauern kamen den Weg entlang und starrten das Parar an. Sie begannen auf sie mit den Fingern zu zeigen. "Schähmt ihr euch nicht? Eine Bestie und eine Frau?" Kikyou begann zu weinen. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und lief weg.  
"Kikyou, warte" Er sah die Bauern böse an. "Ihr versteht wohl nichts von Liebe!"

Sie liess sie weinend vor einen Baum nieder. "Kikyou" Sprach Sesshoumaru sanft. Er zog sie in seine Arme. "Hör nicht auf die. Ich liebe dich Kikyou. Bitte lass mich bei dir sein" Er zog sie sanft an sich. Streichelte über ihren Rücken und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
"Ich halte das nicht aus" schluchtzte sie. "Es ist immer das gleich" "Kikyou" flüsterte er. Sesshoumaru wiegte sie sanft hin und her und streichelte über ihre Wange. Versuchte sie zu trösten und zu beruhigen.  
"Bitte Kikyou, ich liebe dich, hör nicht auf die, ja?" Sesshoumaru versuchte mit seiner Stimme Kikyou zu überzeugen das ja alles in Ordnung ist und das sie sich nicht aus den anderen Menschen machen soll.

Kikyou hielt sich an Sesshoumaru fest. Sie stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.   
"Entschuldige bitte, mein Lieber" flüsterte sie. "Ist schon gut Kikyou" Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm und streichelte über den Rücken.  
"Ich wünschte die würden uns akzeptieren und nicht so über uns sprechen!" sprach Kikyou.  
"Das wünschte ich auch, ja das wünschte ich auch"  
Er legte Kikyou den Arm und und dann gingen die beiden wieder zurück zur Hütte.  
"Lass uns eine Zukunft aufbauen, Kikyou. Du und ich, ja?" Sie lächelte "Das will ich doch auch!"

Das Paar kam dann bei der Hütte an. Sie setzten sich auf eine Matte.  
Er zog Kikyou an sich und küsste sie. "Kikyou, ich liebe dich so sehr, da ist mir egal was die anderen sagen" Kikyou sah Sesshoumaru an. "Ich liebe dich doch auch so sehr aber mich verletzt das einfach"  
Sesshoumaru streichelte über ihre Wange, und über ihren Rücken.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut, Kikyou, das verspreche ich. Du und ich, wir gehören zusammen!"  
Sie lächelte. "Ja, wir gehören zusammen, wir beide!"  
"Möchtest du einen Tee?" Fragte Sesshoumaru und Kikyou nickte. "Ja, sehr gerne" Er stand auf und bereitete den Tee zu. Kikyou wartete in der Zwischenzeit auf der Matte.  
_Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr, warum muss es mit ihm so schwierieg sein, ach was denke ich denn da. Ich liebe ihn doch, aber diese Leute_  
Sesshoumaru kam mit dem duftenden Tee zu Kikyou. "Hier bitte, für dich" er lächelte sie lieb an.  
"Danke sehr!" sie trank vorsichtig aus der Tasse. "Hmm mein Lieblingstee" Er lächelte sie an. "Ja, für dich doch gerne!"  
"Oh Kikyou" lächelte Sesshoumaru. "Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag an den ich dich gesehen habe!" Kikyou errötete.  
"Mir geht es genauso!" "Darf ich dir einen Vorschlag machen?" Sprach Sesshoumaru sanft "Hier ist niemand der blöd redet und genug Platz ist hier auch. Lass uns einfach hier tanzen, ja?" Kikyou lachte. "Na gut" Sie stellte den Tee ab und stand auf. "Die Musik fehlt zwar ..." Kikyou wollte noch weiter sprechen doch er unterbrach sie.  
"Du bist Musik in meinem Augen. Und links zwei drei vier, links zwei drei vier " Kikyou lachte. "Du bist unmöglich, Sesshoumaru!" So tanzten die beiden in ihrer eigener Hütte, wo niemand blöd reden konnte, bis die beiden erschöpft waren.  
"Danke, das hat Spass gemacht" Kikyou verbeugte sich, und Sesshoumaru ebenfalls.   
"Mir auch, Vielen Dank" lächelte er und sah liebevoll an und küsste sie."Sag mal, weisst du wo Rin ist ?" Kikyou schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein, sie wollte raus um spielen zu gehen. Bevor wir tanzen gegangen sind ins Lokal habe ich sie noch gesehen, aber danach nicht mehr"

"Hoffentlich kommt sie bevor es dunkel wird" Lächelte er Kikyou an. "Ja das wird sie, ganz bestimmt"

Ende Kapitel 1  
Fortsetzung Folgt


End file.
